De discusiones y taaaal
by Coulter
Summary: Moony, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que Lily quiera una cita conmigo? Remus buscó ayuda con la mirada y enocontró a Sirius, que huía como el mísero cobarde que siempre supo que era. Esta se la iba a pagar. Y se la iba a pagar AHORA. Oneshot. Slash


**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, MUAJAJAJAJA!!! (Nuse xk xo siempre k m imagino a un malo m lo imagino ablando en ingles. Demasiado Hollywood, definitivamaint)

**Advertencia:** Ya es que no hace ni falta, si es mío hay slash, fijo.

**De discusiones y taaaaal...**

- Liiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyy

- ¡Que te digo que me dejes tranAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Remus agachó el libro y marcó la página por la que iba con un suspiro resignado. Es que ya veía lo que iba a pasar, ahora vendría Lily, lo levantaría para poder esconderse detrás suya y diría gritando cómo una histérica:

- ¡¡DILE AL SER ESE QUE LLAMAS TU AMIGO QUE SE ALEJE DE MIIIIIII!!

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Todavía no entendía que era la misteriosa fuerza que le había empujado a NO marcar esa casillita dónde ponía _Adivinación_.

- Bueno, Prongs, ya la oíste.

- Pero si yo sólo quiero hablar un ratito con ella- dijo haciendo un pucherito.

- ¡No voy a salir contigo! ¡Y NO ME PONGAS ESOS OJOS!

- ¿¿Porquéeeeeeee??- suplicó James arrodillándose y poniendo los mejores ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado de su repertorio.

Remus giró la cabeza buscando ayuda desesperadamente, pero Peter no estaba y Sirius huía de la Sala Común de puntillas cómo el mísero cobarde que siempre supo que era.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina que él contestó con un simple levantamiento de hombros mientras continuaba andando.

Esta se la iba a pagar. Y se la iba a pagar AHORA.

- Ay, Prongs, ¿Porque no dejas de hacer el tonto y le pides ayuda a Sirius Soyelmássexydehogwarts Black?

James se levantó de un salto y buscó a su amigo del alma, al que encontró a punto de dar un paso mientras maldecía todos los muertos de su, en teoría, amigo.

- ¡¡¡¡Paddy!!!! ¡¡Lily no me quiere!! Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Remus dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se quitaba una mota de polvo inexistente situada en algún punto de su hombro, y se giraba ceremoniosamente para subir a su habitación.

- ¡¡Ajá!! ¿Con qué el licántropo quería guerra? ¡Pues guerra tendría!

- ¿Y que puedo hacer yo? Mejor pregúntale a Moony, que es su amigo del alma.

Elcastaño se paró a medio subir un escalón y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros. Ese había sido un golpe terriblemente bajo.

- ¡Yeeeeee! ¡Que estoy aquí!- se medio quejó Lily, que empezaba a encontrar la situación realmente divertida.

- Moony, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que Lily quiera una cita conmigo?

- ¡Yo que sé! ¿No es tu súper-perfecto-amigo el que cada semana está con una diferente?

- Paddy...

Pregúntale al _sensible._

- Me siento cómo un yo-yo- se quejó James escondiéndose en los brazos de Lily, que de una llave de judo lo dejó K.O en el suelo.

- Pues mira sí, _sensible_, ¿problema?

- ¿¿Yooooooooooo?? ¡Si tengo de sobras dónde elegir!

- A ti lo que te jode es que a TI te hayan rechazado por MI.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños!

- Chicos...-intentó Lily (sin levantar el pie que mantenía la cabeza del merodeador en el suelo, por supuesto).

- ¡Engreído!

- ¡Playboy de segunda!

- ¡¡CHICOS!!

- ¿Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta de ti, eh?

- ¿El qué, a ver?

Remus y Sirius se habían ido acercando a cada grito que daban, y con este último Remus había quedado a unos centímetros de su... en ese momento no estaba muy claro lo que era.

- ¡¡Lo que más me jode es que vayas por ahí con una pava que ni te quiere ni nada, sin pensar en la tortura que es para mí verte todas las mañanas con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y ese pijama que te queda rematadamente sexy y no poderte tocar!!

Tres pares de ojos, mejor dicho, tres pares de platos se quedaron calvados en Sirius automáticamente, que intentaba recuperar el aire después de haber gritado el discurso a todo pulmón y de carrerilla.

- Y no aguanta ni un minuto bajo el agua- murmuró James.

- Ya ves- susurró Lily, en estado de shock.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus repitiéndose el mensaje palabra por palabra para intentar asimilarlo mejor.

- Ale, ya lo he dicho, me voy- dijo con la cara roja y echando a correr.

Era estúpido, rematadamente estúpido, increíblemente estúpido, mil veces estúpido. ¿Había nombrado que era estúpido?

Bien, tanto tiempo tratando de ocultarlo y iba ahora y se lo gritaba todo cabreado a la cara, así, sin más. Si se lo tenía que decir, al menos lo habría planeado de una manera más romántica.

- ¡Sirius!

¡Oh, no! Y ahora venía corriendo a tirarle todos sus pecados a la cara. En esos momentos no estaba de humor, así que aceleró la carrera.

No estaba permitido hacer magia en el pasillo, y él era prefecto, pero a situaciones desesperadas, mediadas desesperadas.

_- ¡Petrificus totalus!_

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Remus llegó jadeando y puso una rodilla sobre su pecho. ¡O Dios! Creía que en un sueño lo había visto así.

- Y no me mires con esos ojos, que no muerdo.

Mira tú por dónde en su sueño también decía algo parecido, pero más corto y sin negaciones. Esas venían después con un tono muy diferente de voz.

Remus le quitó el hechizo y apretó un poco más la rodilla. Cómo si hiciera falta, él de ahí no se movía ni a puñetazos.

Después de unos segundos y ya comprobado que no se iba a escapar, el licántropo se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie. Le dirigió una mirada a Sirius y este se levantó de un salto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, y no cometer la estupidez que estaba pensando. Pero el castaño se le adelantó y alzando una ceja y con media sonrisa, preguntó con voz divertida:

- ¿De verdad te parece que el pijama me queda sexy? Porque estaba apunto de tirarlo y...

Y el pelinegro lo cogió de la cintura y la cabeza y cometió la estupidez. Una estupidez larga y profunda.

- A ver, otra vez...- ronroneó Remus colgándose del cuello de su novio y abalanzándose a probar sus labios una vez más.

**Notas de la autora:** Tralalalalaaaaaaaa!! Enoooo, aquí estoy... Pirim! Acabo de escribir OTRO Sirius y Remus. Y eso que yo me había propuesto seriamente hacer un one-shot de los Merodeadores sin slash. ¡Ajá pataplan! ¿Que he podido? NOOOOOOOOO. Se me ha tenido que desmadrar la cosa! Si siempre me pasa igual, si aquí ya no hay remedio para mí, lo siento de verdad, pero me he quedado así de por vida.

Andiamo, y antes de que me ponga a decir más gilipolleces (¿más? Ajá, no me han visto en clase, que aburrida doy pánico) pues hago las notitas cortas y me marchoooooo.

Pues, eso lo típico (¿alguna vez he nombrado lo típica k es la palabra típico? Poz eso), que seáis todos súper-felices y no se olviden de dejarme un review!


End file.
